Hogwarts: A Romance
by diehardpotterfan
Summary: The love affair between Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy during and after their time at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1: Long Time, No See

AN: Hi guys! So this is my first time writing fanfiction, as you can probably tell, so reviews would be awesome! Let me know what you think! All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling.

It was late and she knew she shouldn't be out. Or meeting him. Her parents, or her father, would absolutely flip out if they found out. How could she tell them that she's been seeing the son of their "enemy" from their Hogwarts days? She couldn't even tell her brother or her cousins. How could she tell them that underneath the jerky exterior was a sensitive, passionate, sexy, funny, loving boy who she's come to really care about? It's not like they're children anymore! They're seventh years! They're basically adults and can do whatever they want. Thinking about this stressed her out, she hated letting her family down. But as she got closer to the Room of Requirement, all negative thoughts flew from her mind knowing that he was waiting there for her. The door suddenly appeared and she walked in. She turned the corner and saw him for the first time in weeks, as it had just been Winter Holiday.

"Rose", he whispered as his eyes went up and down her form. She could feel a blush working its way up her cheeks as she took in his figure. He was dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt that accentuated the strong arms folded across his chest. _Bloody hell,_ she thought, _he looks amazing._

"Hi Scor. How was your holiday?" She was trying to keep her voice light, but the way he looked made her uncomfortably warm and she wanted to feel his arms around her as soon as possible.

"It was okay, normal Malfoy family holiday, and yours? How're the parents?" With each word he said he took a step closer until he was standing right in front of her. Before she could reply, he brought his hand to her face and brushed a piece of red hair away from her eyes.

"It was great, actually. Parents are fine, everyone's good."

"Mmm, that's good."

She brought her hands up to his chest, taking pleasure in the way his hard chest felt against her fingertips. He, on the other hand, couldn't get enough of the way she looked. Although two weeks isn't that long, his heart still ached for her when he was away. He missed the way her hair curled around his finger and how she got little goose bumps whenever he ran his fingers up and down her arms. He missed their late night rendezvous in the Room of Requirement, and how when she walked by him in the hallway on the way to classes she would "accidentally" brush up against him. All in all, he missed her.

Now here they were, completely alone, and he didn't know whether or not he wanted to sit down and catch up or kiss her. He decided talk was cheap, and tipped her chin up so her face was level with his, and his eyes met hers. He loved her eyes, he could stare at them all day. It's not like they were anything out of the ordinary, just brown. But they were her eyes. Her brown eyes, therefore they're better than anyone else's eyes.

"I really missed you", he whispered. And, finally, he brought his lips to hers.

_I really missed you too_, she thought, but was too distracted by the way her soft lips molded against his hard ones. She wanted to feel more of him, craved feeling more of him, so she slipped her hands under his shirt to feel his chest. She could feel him relax against her fingers and could feel his hands slip under her shirt and down her back.

In the back of her head, Rose knew that it was late and they should probably get to bed, which is what made her pull back.

"It's getting late, we should go" She stood up, holding out her hand to him.

"Okay. Can I see you tomorrow?" He looked at her and she could see the longing in his eyes, mixed with something else. Was it desire? The thought made her heart skip a beat.

She nodded and started to leave, but he pulled her back.

"Maybe we can go for a walk by the lake and then back to a classroom? Does that sound good? I have a surprise for you"

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" She couldn't help but get excited at his words. What could he have up his sleeve…

He shrugged and took her hand and walked out.

"Goodnight", he said, kissing the top of her nose.

" 'Night"

Then, to her surprise, he pulled her into a crushing hug before walking away.

_Hmm, _she thought while slipping into bed, _tomorrow will be a day to remember for sure._


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise

A/N: All Characters and setting belong to our lovely queen, JK Rowling.

"Alright, class", their teacher began, "today in Defense Against the Dark Arts, we'll be going over healing spells. Grab a doll and a partner from _a different house_." Rose hurriedly got up from her seat at the front of the classroom and grabbed the most difficult looking doll. Right as she turned around, she felt someone at her side. It was Devon McKinnen, the Slytherin quidditch team captain and Scorpius' "rival". Both boys have been competing for her affections ever since their first year and, although Scorpius won, Devon was relentless.

"Hey Rose, partners?" He eyed her suggestively and she put some distance between them. She could feel Scorpius' eyes burning a hole in her back, but she couldn't turn around to look at him. She didn't want to get him angry but she felt bad saying no to Devon. It was just a class assignment, right? Nothing more, just a one time class assignment. _It'll be fine,_ she told herself.

"Yeah, sure." She tried to sound as disinterested as possible but he didn't catch on. Instead he lead her to the desk all the way in the back of the room. Luckily for her, this meant that she could watch Scorpius and try to catch his eye. Much to her dismay, he went up to the prettiest Gryffindor and asked to be partners. She watched as she nodded and batted her eyelashes, as her friends giggled behind her. He escorted her to a table pushed in the corner of a room, and Rose started to see red. _Does he like her now?_, she thought,_ I mean why wouldn't he? She's gorgeous and smart and popular, _but a voice in the back of her head told her that she was being ridiculous. She knew how he felt about her, and just because he asked some pretty girl to be his partner didn't mean that he didn't like her anymore. As much as she wanted to focus and learn the healing spells, she couldn't take her mind, or her eyes, off of Scorpius and Alice. Finally, after an hour of torture, class ended and she bolted out of the room and down the hall towards her common room.

"Hey! Rose!"

She turned around to see Scorpius running towards her. She still saw a bit of red but couldn't help blush a little at the way he looked. His hair was a mess and the collar of his shirt was upturned towards his ear, he looked positively disheveled and she loved it. She didn't answer him, just raised her eyebrows a bit.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked. She could see the hurt in his blue-gray eyes and wanted to erase it as soon as possible, but didn't exactly know how.

"Do what, Scor?" She shifted her weight onto her left leg and folded her arms across her chest. He couldn't help but let his eyes drift up and down her form. Although the school robes were never flattering she pulled it off beautifully, leaving the top a bit unbuttoned and he could see the lace of her undershirt peaking out. He wondered what else she was hiding in there that he couldn't see and knew that if he kept up this train of thought he might snog her in the middle of the hallway. He brought his eyes back up to her face to catch a look of desire before it was replaced by anger. He sighed inwardly, he hated when she was angry but he just had to ask why she went off with Devon to do that assignment.

"Why did you do that class work with Devon instead of me? I was going to ask you…" He whispered the last part and she felt a twinge of guilt. She knew he and Devon didn't get along but thought that class work was innocent.

"I don't know, Scor. It was just class work, I mean I know you guys don't get along and I didn't mean to upset you. To be honest, he was quite boring. He kept going on and on and on about himself, when I was just interested in you and Alice. That wasn't cool either, by the way." She folded her arms tighter across her chest and almost groaned out loud. The action pushed up her breasts slightly and it was driving him wild, so he took her hand and intertwined their fingers. He heard her gasp quietly at his touch but she didn't pull back. He knew she hated PDA, but he needed to feel closer to her.

"I didn't really know what I was thinking doing that, to be honest. She kept trying to flirt with me but I was just thinking of you. I'm sorry, Rose." She looked down at their intertwined fingers and with her free hand, she brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. She felt him lean into her hand before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry too. Are we still on for later?" He caught a tone of excitement and remembered his surprise for her.

"Of course, love. I have to run, quidditch practice and all. Have fun during study hall." He kissed her fingertips before running off.

She smiled as she watched his form leave, and started to turn away before she heard her name being called again. She turned around to see her brother and cousins running up to her.

"What was up with that? Since when are you friends with _him?_" James asked impatiently.

"He and I have been friends for a while, for your information. I'm aloud to be friends with whomever I want, James." She started to walk away again and heard him huff, but not before Albus tapped her on the shoulder. Al was sorted into Slytherin and is around Scorpius a lot, as they're both on the quidditch team.

"I know you like him, Rose. He's told me that he really likes you but wanted me to keep it a secret. I like him. He's good for you. Just be careful, okay? He's still a Malfoy." Before she could reply he walked off.

Scorpius paced the Room of Requirement impatiently, waiting for her to come. _Where could she be, _he thought. Then it clicked. He asked her to meet him in the dining hall instead of the Room of Requirement. He darted out of the room, not caring who he bumped into. He just hope she didn't leave, thinking that he stood her up. Luckily, she was sitting at the Gryffindor table reading a book. _Thank god she didn't leave._ She hadn't heard him enter the room, so he took the opportunity to sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

Rose, on the other hand, had heard him enter but was to engrossed in her book to look up. Besides, he was half an hour late. She sighed as she felt his arms encircle her and leaned into his shoulder. She felt him kiss her ear and turned to give him a quick peck on the nose.

"Sorry I was late, love. I thought we were meeting in the Room of Requirement." He nuzzled her neck and twisted her hair around his finger. He loved how she always smelled like fresh flowers, perfectly suiting her name.

"It's okay; I guess it's too late to go for a walk around the lake though." He caught a flash of disappointment in her eyes but she didn't know what else he had up his sleeve.

"Mmm, but it's not too late to go to the Astronomy Tower." She jerked her head around to face him and he felt her hair whip across his face. He loved the look of surprise she was wearing and, before she could question him, he lifted her up and carried her out of the room, down the hall, and up the stairs leading to the tower. She felt like nothing in his arms, and loved the way she curved into him. Once they got to their destination, he heard her gasp in surprise at what was before her. A blanket covered most of the floor and candles were suspended in mid-air, and on top of that they had a perfect view of the stars. All of her favorite foods were laid out on the blanket, even the muggle ones. The one thing she didn't recognize was a tiny velvet black box laying on one of the many throw pillows scattered about. That was the first thing she reached for.

"Scor, what's this?" She eyed him questioningly. She knew what it wasn't, it wasn't an engagement ring. They were still in school and haven't even lived their lives yet. Plus, they haven't "consummated" the relationship OR told their families, or anyone for that matter, AND they haven't said anything about love. She knew that she loved him and knew that he loved her even though the words haven't been said yet.

"Open it." He went to sit down on the blanket and she did the same. She looked at him again to see a huge dopey smile plastered to his face. _What could he be up to,_ she thought as she opened the box.

"Merlin's beard"


	3. Chapter 3: It's not really goodbye

**A/N**: **All characters and settings belong to our lovely queen, J.K Rowling.**

**Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm trying to update as much as I can before school starts in a week or two because I'll have less time to write. I'll try to get a chapter up a week once school rolls around! But in the mean time, enjoy **

"Scor, is this?" Rose slowly lifted a gold ring out of the box. _Bloody hell, _she thought, _this is gorgeous. _And it was. The ring was white gold with tiny hearts going along the band. She couldn't believe it, why did he get this for her? Their anniversary wasn't for months and he already got her something for Christmas.

"Do you like it?" He was so nervous about giving it to her. It wasn't an engagement ring, but he had thought of spending the rest of his life with her. This was meant to be sort of a promise ring, a commitment ring but not an engagement ring. He didn't want to give her a necklace or a bracelet or earrings because a ring is so much more personal. He watched as she looked up at him and nodded.

"Look on the inside" She turned the band around and gasped in surprise. The words _Promise you'll wait for me_ were engraved and filled in with black paint. She was absolutely speechless. She did nothing but slip the ring on her left ring finger. _What did he mean wait for her? Where was he going?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose was alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express when she heard a knock on the door. She turned away from her book to see Scorpius dressed in muggle clothing, jeans and a green striped tee shirt.

"Hi love, how's the book?" She curled her feet under her bum as he came to sit next to her. As he moved she caught a whiff of his cologne, it smelled musky and sort of sweet both at the same time. She wanted to nuzzle into his neck and smell him for the rest of the train ride. Luckily for her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him and the first thing she did was take a deep breath and took him all in.

"Mmm, it's fine. Everything okay?" She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes then felt his finger start to twirl her hair.

"Yeah, I just wanted to figure out what we're going to do this summer" _Damn,_ she thought. She hadn't wanted to think about the summer apart, it made her heart ache. But if they were going to become serious after school ended they needed to figure this out. She sighed and straightened up a little, the action causing Scorpius to stop playing with her hair.

"Oh. Uh, well, you're coming over next week to meet my parents, right? And then two weeks after that I'm coming to meet yours and, if they approve, we have the rest of the summer together." That plan made sense in her head, but the thought of meeting his parents made her stomach do flip-flops. At graduation a few days ago she saw them hugging their son, pride beaming from their eyes. They seemed like really sweet people, regardless of what her father says, and she was nervously excited to meet them. Scorpius, on the other hand, was petrified about meeting her parents. He knew that their parents didn't get along and wanted nothing more than to show them how much he cared about their daughter and how he wasn't a normal teenage boy looking to get in her pants. Okay, maybe that was the long-term goal, but as of now that isn't happening. He turned to look at her and could see unease in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Everything will be fine, I know it" Before she could protest, he lowered his face to hers and captured her lips with a sweet kiss. As he was about to pull back, he could feel her mouth open slightly, so he leaned her down towards her seat to deepen the kiss. He could feel her hands go through her hair, urging him closer. He slipped his hands under her shirt, running them down her back before coming to rest at her stomach. Before they could go farther, the train started to slow and people started to come out of their compartments. Rose quickly sat up, basically throwing Scorpius off of her and started to collect her things. He stared at her and saw the gold of her ring catch the light. He was thrilled that she accepted the ring and, ever since that night, their relationship had been better than ever. He was just dreading the summer and all of the time apart. Hopefully this "meeting the parents" deal will go over well and they can be happy together.

"I'll write you when I get home." She gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the compartment. _Bloody hell, _he thought, _what am I going to do without her for the next week?_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Weasleys

**A/N: All Characters and settings belong to our lovely Queen, J.K Rowling. **

It was 11:58 and Scorpius was supposed to come at 12. She hoped he wouldn't be late; her mom was a very punctual person. At exactly 12pm, she heard a knock on the door. _Thank Merlin he's on time,_ she thought. She was about to go up to answer the door, but her father beat her there first. He wagged his eyebrows in a "ha-ha I got there first" sort of way, and he opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, I'm Scorpius Malfoy." She watched as her father stepped aside and her boyfriend enter the room. He was dressed in dark jeans and blue tee shirt that complimented his eyes. Her stomach did flip-flops as she watched them shake hands.

"Very nice to meet you, Scorpius. This is my wife, Hermione" Rose hadn't seen her mother enter the room and tried to study her face. Her mother was wearing a big smile and shook his hand politely while muttering words of welcome. Rose watched as Scorpius pulled a bouquet of Gerber Daisies, her mothers favorite flowers, from behind his back with a flourish while also pulling out a bottle of her fathers favorite fire whiskey.

"Good man," her father said while clapping him on the back, "Let's go sit down and talk a bit before everyone else gets here." They all made their way towards the small living room and sat in awkward silence for a few moments before the boys started talking about Quidditch. Luckily there was another knock on the door a few minutes later and the rest of her family came in. While James and Lily had looks of surprise splattered across their faces, Al went right up to Scorpius and invited him to come play Quidditch with them, which he happily agreed to.

_Bloody hell, she didn't tell me that her entire bloody family was going to be here_, Scorpius thought as he walked out with the younger boys. They all mounted their broomsticks and started playing.

"So, you and my sister are together then, yeah?" Hugo asked. He had never talked to Scorpius before and he wasn't surprised that the first thing Hugo would say to him would be about his sister.

"Yeah, we are." He watched as James, Albus and Hugo exchanged looks before James spoke.

"You know if you hurt her, we kill you." Scorpius was a little taken aback at such words coming from the younger boy but knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"I would never hurt her. She's a really special girl and I'm the luckiest bloke in the world for her to even give me a chance." He knew he said the right thing because Hugo broke out in a huge smile and blushed to the tips of his hair, the same blush his sister has.

"So tell me more about yourself, Scorp. That's what we're going to call you from now on, Scorp." James raised his eyebrows quite high at the last statement, which made Scorpius chuckle to himself.

"Sounds good. Well, I'm a Slytherin but not a bad guy despite my father's childhood career of. I love Quidditch and school, I don't drink fire whisky yet and I'm thinking of becoming an Auror."

"How many girls have you kissed?" Asked Al, much to his surprise. He should have seen these types of questions coming, though. He would have asked the same if the situation was reversed.

"Well, I've kissed Rose and two other girls my fifth year. I didn't like the other girls, though. Some friends and I went to a muggle party during the summer holiday and everyone was playing some silly game called "Spin the Bottle". You spin a soda bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss, full on the mouth."

"But you didn't like those girls? Not one bit?" Hugo asked curiously, to which Scorpius just shook his head.

"There's no one for me but your sister." He said quietly. He locked eyes with Hugo, who looked at Albus, who looked at James for approval.

"Hurt her, even a paper cut, and you'll be crucioed out of your mind, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, cause we like you Scorp. We wouldn't want to have to hurt you, because we will." James looked at him with such a stony expression that was cancelled out a bit with his warm smile. Mrs. Weasleys calling them into lunch interrupted the rest of the conversation. The boys were content with their conversation but Scorpius had a feeling that there were still more to come, and he was right. While the younger boys went upstairs for lunch, Scorpius sat with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley.

"So, let's get down to business shall we?" asked Mr. Weasley. Scorpius knew he was an Auror so he had to have some sort of skill in drilling people. He knew his safest bet was to answer with "Yes, sir" or "No, sir" Sooner than he thought, the questions began.

"Do you like my daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you just trying to get into her pants?"

"No, sir."

"So are you saying you don't want to have any sexual relations with my daughter?"

"I do, sir. Just not right now, sir. We're young and our relationship is good without it, sir"

Before Mr. Weasley could shove another question down his throat, Mr. Potter started giggling.

"What is it, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked Mr. Potter impatiently.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that you're scaring the kid, Ron. He's clearly a nice guy."

"Let me do my stuff, Harry."

Mr. Potter then made a hand gesture as letting Mr. Weasley continue.

"Are you still a virgin?"

At this, Scorpius almost spit up the tea he was in the process of drinking. He recovered quickly to answer the question.

"Yes I am, sir."

At his answer, Mr. Weasley leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

After a few moments of compatible silence, Mr. Potter spoke.

"You seem like a good bloke, Scorpius. Doesn't he, Ron?" Mr. Potter looked at Mr. Weasley who nodded, which brought a smile to Scorpius' face.

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"Mmm, anytime. How's your family? Everything good?"

Scorpius was honestly surprised to hear Mr. Potter ask about his parents. He knew that they never got along while they were at Hogwarts and thought it was polite of him to ask.

"They're great, actually. They're currently away on a vacation and they'll be returning in a week or two."

Mr. Potter looked up in surprise, as did Mr. Weasley.

"So you're staying home alone then?" Mr. Potter in a tone of surprise.

"Mhm it's alright, though. I'm quite used to it, as my parents go away often."

An uncomfortable look appeared on Mr. Potters face and Mr. Weasley cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Well, you're always welcome here."

Scorpius snapped his head up, almost not believing what he heard. Does this mean that he got her fathers approval? He tried to catch Mr. Weasleys eye and when he did they both broke out into warm smiles. Before he could thank him, the women came out with the food.

The lunch was wonderful and the conversation went swimmingly without any awkward pauses. Scorpius had never seen what Mrs. Potter looked like and could see parts of her in Lily. He also spent time observing the way that the Weasleys and the Potters acted around each other. He could tell that they were madly in love, they mutually respect each other, and they were happy being together all of the time. Deep down, he knew that's what he wanted when he got married and couldn't help but picturing him and Rose where her parents were. The thought made his stomach turn and could feel his cheeks start to warm.

_I wonder what's been happening, _Rose thought. She had a nice conversation with her mother and Aunt Ginny about Scorpius and school, among other things. She was wondering when they would approach him and wondered what her father and uncle said to him. She hoped that he was taking everything well. She couldn't get over how adorable he looked and kept wishing that they had two minutes alone. Not being able to kiss or hold him for a week and then having him right in front of her and _still_ not being able to do anything is torture. Unfortunately right after lunch her mother asked him to come in the kitchen with her. _Merlin please let her go easy on him._

He knew what was coming; he wasn't stupid. While he had already gotten by with her father, it seemed like her mother was the main one to please. He hoped, at the minimum, the questions wouldn't be as personal as Mr. Weasleys were. He wasn't surprised when Mrs. Potter joined them in the room and went to stand by Mrs. Weasley

"So Scorpius," she started, "tell me about yourself."

He cleared his throat and tried to calm the color starting to rush to his face.

"What do you want to know, Mrs. Weasley?"

She went silent for a moment and a look of seriousness came over her, the same for Mrs. Potter.

"Well, how long have you and Rose been together?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Um, well, around 7 ½ months."

Mrs. Weasleys eyes widened, "That's a long time. Are you planning on doing anything for your one year coming up?"

"Well, I gave her a ring, a promise ring, right after Christmas and I know she loved that, so after that I'm all out of ideas. I want to do something really special because she deserves it, but I don't exactly know what."

Now it was Mrs. Potter's turn to widen her eyes and smile, "A promise ring? So you're serious about her, then?"

He knew his face was bright red at this point, but knew exactly what to say.

"Yes, I am. She makes me feel like I've never felt before and I care about her more than anything. I love her, but I haven't told her yet. I want everything to be absolutely perfect."

Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes and walked over and hugged him.

"That's so nice, Scorpius. Anything you need, you ask us okay? Anything"

xxxxxxxxxx

After hours of "family bonding" and "meeting the parents", Rose and Scorpius had a few moments alone to go for a walk in the yard.

"So, how'd today go? Was my family too hard on you?" She intertwined their fingers and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No of course not. They're really sweet and love you a lot." He stopped to give her a kiss on the nose and then kept walking. He had to ask her something but had been too afraid to ask inside the house.

"Do you think they like me?"

This made her stop in her tracks, which he first took as a bad sign.

"Absolutely! How could they not? Especially when I like you so much" She smiled at the last comment and leaned into kiss him. Their lips met and, what started out as a slow, sweet kiss, quickly turned into one filled with desire and longing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms lock around her waist, bringing their bodies that much closer. Their kiss deepened and they were starting to get to the point of no return. While they didn't mind, she knew her parents would. With more strength than she had she pulled away and started walking back towards the house hand in hand.

_This really was the perfect day, _she thought, _now I just have to meet his parents and everything will go well…right?_


	5. Chapter 5: Malfoy Manor

**A/N: All Characters and settings belong to our lovely Queen, J.K Rowling. **

"Scorpius dear, calm down."

Scorpius gave his mother a shocked expression before continuing his pace around the living room. How could she expect him to calm down? His girlfriend was coming over to meet her parents in ten minutes! While everything went well with her parents, his parents were a little tougher. More like his father. His father was very serious about the whole "keeping the bloodline pure" thing, and the fact that his girlfriend was a half-blood didn't settle with him well. Adding to the fact that she was the daughter of his childhood enemy. _This isn't going to go over well_, he thought. Right has he finished that thought, their house elf walked into the room with Rose by his side. She looked adorable in a blue sundress and black shoes. He wanted to do nothing more than take her up to his room and see how fast he could have that dress off of her.

"Hello Miss Rose! I'm Astoria, so nice to finally meet you! Scorpius told me how pretty you are, but you're more so in person!" She walked over to Rose and put her arm around her shoulders, smiling brightly. _I hope his father is like this,_ Rose thought, but she knew deep down that he wouldn't be as nice.

"It's very nice to meet you, Astoria. You have a beautiful home!" She looked around the living room to see loads of old family photos on the walls and a giant fireplace with two built-in bookshelves on the sides. She finally laid eyes on Scorpius, who had on a dopey smile since she walked into the room.

"Hi Rose" he said, keeping his eyes locked on hers. He could see a blush work its way up to her cheeks before she greeted him shyly. Before the three of them could talk further, his father walked in. He gave a curt nod to his son before going to stand next to him. Finally, he locked eyes with Rose. She felt her breath catch in her throat. His pale blonde hair, his light skin and grey eyes were all so intimidating. She knew he was the man to please and gave him a warm smile.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I'm Rose. It's nice to finally meet you, sir." She walked over to him and held her hand out to shake his. Scorpius watched as his father gave her a once over before shaking her hand lightly. He could see Roses smile fade a bit at his fathers' rudeness and he started to see red. How dare his father treat her like that? Couldn't he tell how much Scorpius loved her?

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Rose. Shall we all sit down and talk for a bit?" Mr. Malfoy asked, gesturing towards the uncomfortable looking chairs that filled up most of the room.

"Actually darling, I was hoping that Rose and I could take a little walk around the garden and leave you boys to talk for a bit. Have a chance to get to know each other?" Astoria asked hopefully. Mr. Malfoy nodded and turned to Scorpius who was already seated on the couch.

"Let's go then!" She wrapped her arm around Roses shoulder and led them out to a beautiful garden. It was everything you could imagine and more. Flowers of every size and color framed a stone walkway that led up to a huge fountain right in the middle of the garden. Rose was in complete awe and almost didn't hear Astoria talk.

"So Rose, tell me a little about yourself. Scorpius has told me some things but it's always better to hear from the source." She seated herself on a bench near the fountain and Rose did the same.

"Well, I'm a Gryffindor. I love school and books, and I'm very close with my family, my mother and aunt in particular. I don't play Quidditch and would like to work for either the Daily Prophet or the Ministry next year."

She could tell that Astoria was pleased by what she said, given the smile that was on her face. She knew the questions wouldn't stop there and wasn't surprised when Astoria started asking more.

"How did your family take to meeting Scorpius?" she asked questioningly.

"Oh, they really liked him. They could tell that he means a lot to me and think he's a very good match for me." Rose could feel her face start to warm and nervously tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear.

"He really likes you too. Although I just met you, I can tell that you two are indeed good for each other. I'm curious, though, are you serious about him? I'm aware that he gave you a promise ring, which you are still wearing, but feelings can change as you grow older."

Rose looked down at the gold ring on her finger. I guess you could say they were pretty serious but she didn't know if they would end up getting married. Yes, she loved him but they were young and she didn't know if their love would carry into their adult lives. It was so easy to be together at Hogwarts because they had some of the same classes and their days ended at the same time, and once they got jobs their schedules might not work. She didn't want to think about that now though, those thoughts made her sad.

"Yes, I am serious about him. Although, I do have my insecurities about the future but I'm trying to live in the moment and make it work as much as possible."

She watched as the older woman nodded seriously, as if trying to phrase what she was about to say.

"Things will work out fine dear," she said, reaching over to lightly touch Roses knee, "Whatever will be will be. Now, let's get back to the boys, shall we?"

Right when they walked up to the living room, Astoria said she had to go talk to the house elves and she'd be back in a moment. Rose walked up to the door; about to open it but not before she heard the conversation inside.

"So this half-blood…" Mr. Malfoy started. Rose felt a rage boil up in her, how _dare_ bring up her blood status? It isn't relevant to anything. The response she heard from his son enraged her more than the question asked by his father.

"She's okay, not the best. She's only temporary, father. I can do better."

She felt her breath catch her throat and tears sting her eyes. She was just "okay"? She "wasn't the best"? She's "only temporary"? He can do better? Old insecurities from when they first started dating rushed back to her in an instant. Before she could read into it more, Mr. Malfoy opened the door.

"Oh, hello Rose." He said with a surprised tone. Rose couldn't look up because she knew Scorpius was trying to catch her eye.

"Thank you so much for having me, Mr. Malfoy. Your house is beautiful and hopefully I'll see you again soon." With that, she left the room and walked out of the house. Her mind was racing and she was trying to steady her breathing. _Just go home, Rose, _she thought, _he isn't going to fight for you._ Thankfully, she was wrong because she heard the door open and footsteps running towards her.

"Rose, wait." He said breathlessly. He watched as she turned around and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. He so badly wanted to kiss them away but knew that it would cause more problems.

"No, Scor. I'm not waiting. I mean I'm only temporary, right? I'm not the best, right? You can do better, right? So, go find that girl who'll be permanent and one who's the best and one who's better for you. And, while you're at it, take your damn ring back too." With that, she ripped the ring off of her finger and threw it at him with a force she didn't know she had. With one last tear filled look at him, she disapparated.

He stood in shock as she left. What had he done? He put his head in his hands and, for the first time in years, started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6: Break up to Make up

**A/N: All characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling, our lovely queen.**

"Another butterbeer, miss?"

Rose looked up at the bartender and nodded. After leaving the Malfoy house, she went straight to The Leaky Cauldron for some butterbeer, which always seemed to calm her down when needed. She glanced at her empty left ring finger and took a sip of her third butterbeer. She started to reflect on the day's events but, before she could, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Astoria. Rose had no idea how she found her, but was glad to have some company.

"May I sit down?"

Rose gestured to the empty seat on her left and Astoria sat down.

"How'd you find me?"

Astoria laughed and took the girls hand, squeezing lightly.

"Scorpius told me. He knows you better than you think," Rose sighed at this and Astoria shook her head. "I have no idea why he said the things he said, dear. But I know that he didn't mean them. He was probably trying to impress his father and the way he did was wrong. His father even was disappointed in him. I know Scorpius regrets it and wishes he had a time turner."

They both laughed at her last statement, but Rose quickly remembered why she was here in the first place.

"I think he just regrets that he got caught." She whispered, but not quietly enough to slip by Astoria's ear.

"Oh dear, you really don't think that do you? He loves you more than anything, Rose. Even more than me I think." Rose looked up at Astoria with tears in her eyes, not believing what she said.

"Well if he does love me, he has a very odd way of showing it." She took her hand from Astorias to wipe the tears freely streaming down her face.

"Come on dear, let's go back to the manor. I know Draco wants to speak with you." Rose felt her heart stop. Mr. Malfoy wants to speak with _her?_ The one who commented on her blood status? The one who her son said those terrible things to? What did he want to say to her? They quickly apparated to the manor and Rose glanced up at a lit bedroom window. She knew it was his and she felt her face warm, despite the events of the previous hour. Mr. Malfoy was waiting for them when they walked in.

"Rose, a word please?" He opened the door to what appeared to be his study and Rose walked in. She heard as he closed the door and turned to face him. She was trying her hardest not to cry.

"I know you heard what was said between my son and I today. First, let me say that I apologize for commenting on your blood status. As you well know, I come from a very long line of Purebloods and was hoping my son would marry the same. However, the reason I commented on it was to see if he was serious about you. Clearly, he made a dumb mistake of trying to impress me by shooting you down. I know I may seem rude, Rose, but I did not approve of what he said and told him so after you left. I would very much like to get to know you, because my wife spoke very highly of you. Would you be up for giving me a second chance?"

Rose was completely overwhelmed by what Mr. Malfoy had just said and she could see nothing but truth in his eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy."

After an hour of talking and getting to know one another, Rose felt very content. The next thing she had to do, however, would be the hardest. She knew she had to speak with him about what was said but didn't know if she wanted to. She asked the nearest house elf where his room was and was led up almost immediately. She knocked on the door and heard him murmur something along the lines of "come in"

She walked into the room to find him sitting on his bed playing with the ring. Her ring. His eyes popped out of his face when he saw that it was her but couldn't bring himself to move.

"Hi Scor." She said, coming to take a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Rose I'm so sorry about the things I said. I didn't mean them at all and I don't know why I said them and I feel like the worlds biggest git."

She looked up at him and saw tears streaming down his cheeks and went to wipe them away with her thumb, the action causing him to lean into her hand.

"Then why'd you say it? You clearly had thought about it if you said it."

He looked at her with such sadness in his eyes that she had to look away.

"I've never thought those things, Rose. You're beautiful, smart, talented, amazing, loyal and a million more and I don't deserve you. In fact, you could do better than me. Never would I think differently. Something came over me today and I have no idea what it was or why but all I know is that whatever I said to my father wasn't true. It just wasn't, Rose." Tears were streaming down his cheeks once again but she just let him be.

"I'm so sorry, love. I understand if you never want to see me again."

She took his hand in hers, the action causing him to look at her again. He could see the hurt in her eyes but saw something else too. It was love, love and desire. The fact that she could still love and desire him after todays events boggled his mind.

"You should be sorry, Scor. What you did really wasn't cool. But, that doesn't mean I don't want to see you again. It just means you'll have to step it up for a while, okay?" He nodded and held the ring out to her. She placed it on her left ring finger and felt his lips on her neck. She turned and he finally brought his lips to hers. Their kiss instantly deepened and was filled with passion. Raw, uncensored passion. He leaned her down on the bed so her head was facing the headboard and brought his lips back to her neck, kissing the spots he knew made her melt to pudding. She flipped him over so she was laying on top of him and quickly stripped him of his shirt. She made a trail of kisses from his neck all the way down to the telltale bulge in his denim. He quickly dragger her back up just as her mouth got dangerously close to his pants. Their lips met once again in a kiss as passionate as before, but it couldn't escalate because his mother called them down for dinner. He looked up at her and saw desire clouding her eyes and wanted to do nothing more than stay right where they were, but unfortunately that wasn't an option.

"So, we're good?"

She smiled at him and he knew they were.

"We're good."


	7. Chapter 7: I think tonight I love you

**A/N**: **All characters and settings belong to our lovely queen, JK Rowling.**

_Three weeks later._

"Just one more kiss" Scorpius begged. She laughed and kissed him again.

"Okay, one more." This time instead of kissing him she lightly punched him.

"Scor, this is the fifth 'just one more kiss'. I need to go or my father will come after you." He sighed inwardly, knowing it was true and let her go. With one last longing glance and chuckle, she disapparated. He walked up to his room and plopped on his bed ready to go to sleep. Right before he drifted off, he heard a 'Pop' and grabbed his wand. Before he could, however, he felt a warm body press against him and soft lips against his.

"Couldn't resist, huh?" He captured her lips again before she could answer and he felt her sigh against his mouth. He loved when she made little noises like that and he could feel his desire building for her more. Much to his dismay, she got up and kissed him lightly.

"Guess not. Goodnight." And with that, she left.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Rose. Rose, wake up." She groaned and turned to see who the bloody hell woke her up from an amazing dream.

"Mum, what time is it?" She turned to her clock to see that it was only 8:30am. On a Saturday. In the middle of summer. Her mum must have a really good excuse for waking her up this early.

"You have a visitor." Hermione said with a smirk and left the room. Rose quickly got dressed and came downstairs to see her mother and father at the breakfast table. Her father smoothed away a piece of her mothers hair and gave her a tender kiss before realizing that Rose was in the room.

"Outside dear." Rose nodded and walked out. The sight of her parents made her heart warm. The fact that they love each other more today than the day they got married was inspiring. She hoped to one day find a love as beautiful as her parents. She was so lost in thought that she bumped into her mysterious visitor.

"Morning love" He said, and she knew exactly who it was.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, what the bloody hell made you think that it was possibly okay to wake me up at this hour?" He could see the anger in her eyes and leaned down to give her a light kiss. When he pulled back, he saw nothing but adoration and desire.

"I thought it'd be fun to go on a date today." He watched as her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"A date? An actual date?" He nodded and she smiled widely.

"You said I needed to step it up after what happened a few weeks back and I think this is stepping it up, no?" She nodded and threw herself in his arms. He loved the way she felt against him and buried his nose in her hair. _Always smells like flowers,_ he thought. She pulled away and, before she could ask where they were going, he disapparated.

They landed with a thud in a dark alley, which initially scared Rose.

"Don't worry, love. We won't be spending much time here."

He took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze, and led her out of the alley to a crowded muggle town center. The center was bustling with muggle activity, which made Rose smile. She knew her mother grew up in the muggle world and, as much as she denied it, loved the energy it gave off.

"What are we doing here?" She asked excitedly. He looked down at her and smiled, knowing she was happy to finally be alone with him.

"It's a secret, but we're not staying here long. Just long enough to grab a few blankets."

"Blankets? Scorpius what are you doing with me."

He gave her a sly look and kissed her forehead. She smiled and intertwined their fingers. He smiled back and led her to a convenient store and bought a few fuzzy blankets before disapparating again.

This time they landed on a field filled with flowers. _Gerber daisies,_ she thought, leaning down to take in their earthy scent.

"You love those, don't you?" She nodded, bending down to pick a few out of the ground. He took one out of her hands and tucked it behind her ear. She wrapped her hands around his neck and finally brought his lips to hers. They moved against each other shyly at first, but more insistently and passion-filled as the kiss went on. He moved his hands from her waist down to her bottom, squeezing and pulling her closer to him. She, in turn, slipped her hands under his shirt, moved them down his chest, and rested them at the top of his jeans. Feeling her hands so close to him made him suck his breath in, which made Rose smile against his lips and pull back.

"Well, that was a great start to our date."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her nose before pulling out his wand and removing the bedazzling hex to reveal a picnic basket and some candles.

"A picnic? What'd you pack?" She gave him a look before walking towards it and opening the lid. Inside were chocolate frogs, every flavor beans, a muggle candy called redvines, some firewhisky, strawberries in chocolate, white chocolate (her favorite), pumpkin juice, marshmallows and crumpets, and chocolate biscuits. She turned around to see Scorpius laying on top of one of the fuzzy blankets, the other enlarged and wrapped around his shoulders. He held part of it out to her and she went to him, snuggling into his side while he pulled some strawberries in chocolate out of the basket. They talked mindlessly for hours, watching the sun go down and the stars come out.

"Get up. We're going for a walk." He held out his hand to her, which she happily took, and started to walk. She had no idea where they were going and, quite frankly, neither did he. He had something he had been wanting to tell her for a while but didn't know when would be right. But here, walking with the girl he loved under the stars, seemed right. It was more than right, it was perfect.

"The stars are beautiful, no? I've never seen anything more beautiful," Rose said. She turned towards him, expecting an answer. What she didn't expect was the way he was looking at her.

"I have," he leaned down to give her a sweet kiss before pulling back.

"You know, Rose, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while." He stopped walking and took her hands in his. He could see that she was nervous and so was he, but he needed to say this, regardless of the response he might get. He looked down and could feel color flooding to his face, thanking god that it was dark out.

"This past year, well less than a year actually, has been the best year of my life. It's not because of all of the pranks I pulled, the classes I aced, or the quidditch matches I've won. It's been because of you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and, well, I love you. I really, really love you." He looked up to see tears in her eyes, which quickly escaped and slid down her cheeks. He brushed them away with his hand and felt her lean into him.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said with a laugh. "I've never been in a relationship before this, I mean I have but nothing serious. You make me laugh, you make me cry, and you teach me how to be a better person and wrong from right. You don't pressure me into doing anything out of my comfort zone and you make me feel loved. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you too." She smiled and pulled his face towards hers, sealing their love. The rest of the night was spent under the stars, talking and cuddling with the occasional snog here and there. They disapparated back to her house at 2am to find her father waiting at the door for them.

"You're just on time." He said to Scorpius, patting him on the back.

He said his goodnights and left.

_Oh, what a night._


	8. Chapter 8: One year

**A/N: All characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling.**

_5 months later_

Rose was sitting in the living room by the fire reading a book when her parents walked in.

"Rose, we need to talk to you." Her father said, sitting down next to her mother. She watched as her mother took her fathers hand, giving it a kiss before intertwining their fingers. Her father looked at her and smiled before turning to Rose.

"We're aware that your one year anniversary is coming up and, after much consideration and talking with his parents, we want to do something nice for you. His parents are going away for a week to some muggle island,"

"Barbados," her mother interjected. Her father smiled at her again and continued talking.

"Barbados. 'Mione, that sounds a bit like a disease, no? Never mind, well they're going away for a week and they said you could come with them, if you want to. You'd be sleeping in a separate wing in the house, but in different rooms."

"Not that we'd know," her mother said smiling. This time, her father rolled his eyes. Finally, Rose was able to answer them.

"So you're saying that Scorpius and I are going away for a week with his family. And we'd be alone for most of the time and we'd basically have the house to ourselves," Her parents nodded, a disgusted look upon her fathers face. Rose squealed and ran over to her parents to give them each a kiss on the cheek. She ran upstairs to her room, ready to disapparate to Scorpius' house when he appeared in her room.

"They just told you, didn't they?" He said excitedly, crossing the room so he was standing directly in front of her.

"Yes! Can you believe it? Do you think it's a joke? When do we leave? More importantly, _I need to go shopping!"_ He laughed at the latter and pulled her into a crushing embrace.

"We'll take care of the shopping tomorrow, love. We leave the day after!"

She pulled away from the embrace to give him a quick, tender kiss.

"I'm so excited to have you all to myself for a week. No distractions, no interruptions, just us." She said, intertwining their fingers and giving him another kiss.

"I should probably go. Your father won't want me here for much longer. I'll come by at around 10?"

Rose nodded and gave him one last kiss before watching him leave. They both fell asleep dreaming of each other and what's to come.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Scorpius came at exactly 10am the next morning, but instead of Rose answering the door, it was her mother.

"She's still asleep, isn't she?" Her mother nodded, rolling her eyes.

"You can go wake her up, but keep the door open. I know Ron would kill me if I let you close the door." Scorpius nodded and started up the steps, but not before running into a sleepy Mr. Weasley.

"Going to wake her up, yeah?" He said groggily. Scorpius nodded in response and shifted nervously.

"Door open, no snogging. Be down in 10 minutes or I'm coming up, got it?" Scorpius nodded again before continuing his path up to her room. He opened the door to see a suitcase on the floor, and a giant ball of blankets on the bed. He went directly towards the clump of blankets, knowing she was under it all. He pulled one aside and found a sock, pulled another aside and found her shirt (the fact that he found her shirt off of her body made his face warm), and pulled back the final blanket to find Rose on her stomach wearing a sports bra and tiny shorts that should be illegal. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, then moved her hair aside to whisper in her ear.

"Rose, wake up. It's 10am and if I'm up here for another 5 minutes your father will kill me. Come on love, wake up!" Much to his delight, she rolled over on to her back, exposing a lot of soft skin. He kept his hands to himself, though, knowing that he'd have her in probably less clothing tomorrow.

"Mmm you bloody twat, leave me alone. Five more minutes." She mumbled. He kissed her lightly before whispering in her ear again.

"If you don't wake up in the next two seconds love, I'll go snog that Alice girl from our potions class last year." With that, she shot right up and smacked him right on the cheek.

"Don't you dare." He leaned down to give her a kiss, which she happily let him do.

"COMING UP IN TWO MINUTES. BE DOWN OR ELSE." Mr. Weasley yelled from downstairs. Rose sighed and got out of bed, the sight of which made Scorpius' eyes pop out of his head.

"Oh shush. I'm going to get dressed and I'll meet you down in 15 minutes, okay?"

He nodded and left the room before he changed his mind and completely ravished her. He walked downstairs to see Mrs. Weasley at the oven cooking eggs and Mr. Weasley at the table staring at his wife with such love in his eyes that Scorpius thought he was ruining a moment. Mr. Weasley then turned around and gave Scorpius the thumbs up sign before motioning him to sit next to him at the table. The men talked for a while before Rose came down wearing shorts and a tank top, which intrigued Scorpius more, now that he knew what was hidden beneath it.

"Ready to go?" she asked, catching the look of desire in his eye before he turned away.

"Here's some money, dear. Have fun and be back by 5 to pack. You're all leaving early tomorrow morning and should get a good night sleep before." Mrs. Weasley said, handing Rose the money and giving her a kiss on her forehead. Her father did the same before clapping Scorpius on the back and turning to give his wife a quick kiss.

"Your parents are really in love, aren't they?" Scorpius asked as they walked out of her house.

Rose nodded, "They really are. I mean they've been in love with each other their entire lives and each day they love each other more. I guess they really are meant to be." This made Scorpius stop walking, causing Rose to stop too.

"Think we could ever be like that?" He asked, looking her straight in her eyes as if he was seeing into her soul. She shrugged, "Maybe" and kept walking.

He didn't know whether or not to be offended or if she was playing hard to get. Once he caught up to her he took her hand and disapparated to the nearest muggle mall.

xxxxxx

Scorpius checked his watch for the third time in the past hour. They were sitting in a department store called "Bloomingdales", muggles sure had weird names for places, and Rose was trying on clothing. _She's trying on the whole bloody store_, he thought.

"What do you think of this one, Scor?" He took his eyes off of his watch and felt his jeans become uncomfortably tight. She was wearing what should be called the world's most pathetic excuse for a bathing suit. It was a black bikini that was held together by nothing more than three beaded strings.

"I think I need to get a closer look." He stepped into the dressing room, closing the door loudly behind him.

"I think it's one per-room." Rose said quietly, giving him a look that told him not to leave. He dragged his fingers down her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps. She lifted his chin up and brought his lips to hers, biting his bottom one gently. Their kiss instantly deepened and, before they could go further, someone walked by.

"Only one per room. Get out or I'll call security."

Scorpius gave Rose a once over and sighed, leaving the room. Their trip to the mall was uneventful compared to their rendezvous in the dressing room.

xxxxxx

They pulled up to a beautiful white mansion and Mr. Malfoy went out and opened the doors for Rose and Astoria. The house was all white with three stories, giant pillars in front of the door, and a garden. They walked in and six house elves came running up to them, taking their bags and shoes. _The inside of the house was better than the outside_, Rose thought. It was all white, like the outside, but had flowers and paintings and sculptures and fountains and beautiful pieces of furniture.

"Astoria and I will have the second floor and you both will have the third. Separate rooms, though. There are bathrooms in each room so you won't have to worry about sharing. We'll be out doing business and whatnot, but there's two pools, a hot tub, a garden, and a private beach all in the backyard. Also, there are muggle cars that you can take to the town. There's some money on the table in the kitchen that should be more than enough for the week and I'm sure your parents gave you some, Rose."

Rose nodded and came to Mr. Malfoy to shake his hand, "Thank you so much for bringing me. This is the most beautiful place I've ever been." He smiled and pulled her into a light hug. "Anytime." With one last smile and nod towards Scorpius, he and Astoria left. She and Scorpius were finally alone.

"So, let's go upstairs and see what we're dealing with." She went to get her bag but Scorpius beat her to it. She gave him a light punch and started walking up the stairs. When they finally got to the third floor they both gasped. The hallway itself was gorgeous. Sculptures and paintings were on the walls and a beautiful multicolored carpet went along the floor. Instead of doors leading to the rooms, there were curtains, kind of sheer curtains. Rose took her bag from Scorpius' hand and walked into the room closest to the stairs.

"I'm just going to unpack. I'll meet you downstairs in an hour, okay?"

He nodded and she went into her room. He walked down the hall to his room, not sure if they would actually stick to their separate rooms deal. He sat down on his bed thinking of how he could get into _her_ bed tonight, when she appeared in his room with a frightened look on her face.

"Spider. Big one. In my room. Help me?" She pouted her lip and he laughed. She had definitely gotten her fear of spiders from her father. He got up and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. She smiled and led him to her room and showed him the spider. It was maybe the size of her littlest toe, _maybe._ Still, he picked it up and flicked it out the window. He felt Rose wrap her arms around him and he turned around to give her a kiss on her head.

"Thank you," she said, leaning up to give him a proper kiss. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back. She pulled back and shooed him out of the room, saying she needed to finish unpacking.

"One hour. Or else." She yelled after him.

An hour passed quickly and, much to Scorpius' pleasure, Rose was the late one. Five minutes later, she came rushing downstairs wearing a white dress and "flip flops".

"Hi sorry I know I'm late just shush and let's go to the beach." She took his hand, intertwined their fingers, and ran out to the beach. They ran together and came to a halt at the entrance. The beach had pure white sand and clear blue water. Rose instantly stripped herself of her clothes and ran directly into the water, Scorpius not far behind. They spent an hour playing in the water, stealing a few kisses here and there. After a few hours they went back to the house and sat in the hot tub, taking pleasure in how the bubbles soothes their muscles. The house elves brought out dinner to the hot tub and got out once the stars came out. They walked up the stairs hand in hand, stopping by Roses door.

"This is my stop, see you in the morning?" She asked hopefully. Scorpius sighed and a confused look came upon her face.

"So we're actually going to be following this whole separate rooms thing?" he asked. Rose laughed at the look on his face and gave him a quick kiss.

"Just for tonight. Tomorrow's another day, we'll figure it out then." With one more kiss and a quick goodnight, she closed the curtain and hopped in the shower. She would love to spend a week in his arms but in reality she was really nervous. She's always been insecure about her body and, while she knew Scorpius loved her, she didn't like being around him in minimal clothing. Given that they were on the beach all day, but he wasn't really paying attention to her body. But the thought of laying in bed all night with his arms wrapped around her and the possibility he could feel some body fat was embarrassing in itself. Scorpius, on the other hand, was in the shower as well, but he was thinking about how to get Rose in his bed tonight. Or how he could get into her bed, either worked. Unfortunately, the night passed without her coming into his room so he fell asleep.

But, at around 3am, he heard footsteps and instantly grabbed his wand.

"Hush, it's just me," Rose whispered, "I had a bad dream and didn't really want to sleep alone. Mind if I join you?" He nodded and made space for her in the giant bed. He felt her snuggle against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They both fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of what was to come in the near future.

Scorpius didn't think his life could get much better than it was right now. He was in a beautiful house, on a beautiful island, with a beautiful girl sleeping in his arms. He felt her stir and turn towards him, and in a second his life got ten times better. She looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning," she said, nuzzling his neck.

"Morning love. What do you want to do today?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Mmm I thought we could take the car and go to the shops a bit? And I know your parents will be out later so I get you all to myself."

Scorpius felt his face flame at her words, knowing exactly what he wanted to do with her tonight. They got up and got dressed, leaving the house for a day filled with shopping and doing other touristy-things. They came back around 5pm and instantly went to the pool to swim and enjoy the view of the sunset and stars. Dinner was brought to them by the pool again and, instead of going to separate rooms like they did last night; they slept in Scorpius' room again.

Rose knew exactly what she wanted to do, and so did he.

Let's just say true magic was made that night.

xxxxx

A beautiful night was followed by a beautiful morning. Scorpius was afraid that Rose might regret last night, even though they've been together for a year, but he saw no trace of regret when she woke up and smiled at him again.

"Last night was amazing," she said, cuddling up to him again.

"Yeah it was, it really was." he said, giving her a kiss. The kiss slowly escalated and they continued their activity from last night into the morning. They had no idea how the bloody hell they could sleep in separate beds after what just took place, but they weren't thinking of the future right now. They were thinking about how their bodies knew each other so well, how when they came together it was more magical than anything they've ever felt or done before. The rest of the week flew by even though they tried their hardest to make it stay. Scorpius knew that they'd figure everything out, they always did anyway.


	9. Chapter 9: All Work, No Play

**A/N: All characters and settings belong to JK Rolling, our beautiful queen.**

**Sorry for the not-uploading-ness that has been the past few days! I needed a little break. Now, on with the show!**

_One Year Later_

Rose plopped down on her office chair, paperwork overflowing from her arms. She had started work at the Daily Prophet a few months ago and, while she loved it, it was a lot. Plus, she hasn't been allowed to write any of her own articles yet, just silly columns about cleaning spells. She sighed, sinking into her chair a little more. She wanted to prove to her supervisor that she could write an actual article but knew that she had to work her way up to it. Shaking all negative thoughts from her mind, Rose pulled out some of the paperwork and started filling it out. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, an owl flew in. She gave it a confused look before taking the parchment from its leg and giving it a treat.

"_Dear Rose,_

_How's work? I haven't seen you in a week because of all of the paperwork and whatnot. I was hoping that maybe you'd have a spare hour or two to grab some dinner with me tonight? I know it's already eight o'clock but if you could meet me at un place pour l'amour at around ten that'd be great. Hope you can.  
>Love,<em>

_Scorpius."_

Rose took out a clean piece of parchment, told Scorpius she'd meet him at ten, and attached the paper to the owl. She watched as it nipped her finger affectionately and flew out the window. _I wonder what he has in mind,_ she thought as she turned back to her paperwork. It was true; she hadn't seen him in a week. As much as she missed him, she knew that she had to work hard to get what she wanted. Rose just didn't want Scorpius to feel like he wasn't important to her, that he was second best, because he wasn't. She was working hard so they could be happy together in the long run. She really didn't want to depend on Scorpius financially. She knew that her father wasn't the most financially stable growing up and had to work his butt off to get to the comfortable level they're at now. She wanted to be able to buy herself nice things without having to worry about what Scorpius would say about the price. She sighed and started packing up her things for the night. _I have at least another hour before I need to meet him, maybe I can take a quick shower._ With that, she disapparated back to her flat. She had just moved in a few weeks ago and loved being separate from the rest of the world. It was a one bed with a bathroom inside it, 3 rooms total apartment. The kitchen and living room were two separate rooms, which she loved. She dropped her bag on the coffee table and went straight to the bathroom. She stripped herself of her clothing and headed straight into the shower, turning it on the hottest temperature. She sighed and felt all of the stress from the past few months fade away. While she shampooed her hair, Rose started thinking back on the last year. She left school, lost her virginity to her boyfriend of two years, is now living on her own and is completely independent. Rose was proud of herself and the progress she had made but couldn't help thinking something was wrong. She couldn't help but wonder if she and Scorpius had gotten too serious too fast. They were young and, as much as she wanted to be with him forever, didn't know whether or not they should play the field before settling down into something like marriage. She sighed, turning off the water and grabbing a towel before walking to her closet. _What should I wear_, she thought as the dragged her finger across her clothing. She decided on a green dress and black shoes. After putting on some makeup and getting herself together, she disapparated to the resturant to find Scorpius waiting outside for her. When he saw Rose, he smiled. She looked adorable, well she always looked adorable. He had missed her so much over the past week; not being able to hold her or kiss her was torture. Scorpius had also started work as an assistant to the Minister. While the paperwork, errands, and other obnoxious tasks came in a bunch, his main priority was to keep Rose at number one. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't her priority, which was the reason he asked her to dinner tonight. He needed to ask her something and was afraid to hear the answer.

"Hi Scor," she said brightly, giving him a hug.

"Hi, Rose."

She was taken aback a bit. He never _ever_ called her Rose, only when he was super serious or angry. She now knew that this dinner was not meant to be fun, that he was going to say something serious. _Does he want to end it?_ She thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, there's something I want to talk to you about, Rose."

Rose looked up from the menu and found Scorpius staring at her with such a serious look on her face it made her stomach churn.

"Okay, about what?"

He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair, as if preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"I know you're working hard and I know you want to prove to your supervisor that you can write your own article and I know you don't want anything to get in your way and, well, I was wondering… Am I getting in your way? If you want me to leave I will because I know how important this is to you and I don't want to mess it up." He said, taking a deep breath at the end.

"What?" Rose almost screamed, "How the bloody hell could you ever think that, Scor?"

A look of relief came onto his face before he replied, "Well, you've barely talked to me the past week and you've been distant and caught up in work the past few months."

Rose reached across the table to grab his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to push you away, I'm just trying hard to prove that I can do it."

Scorpius nodded and brought her hand up to his lips, giving it a light kiss.

"Anyway, what are we going to do now?" Rose asked. A devilish smile came upon Scorpius face,

"Move in with me."

At first, Rose was shocked and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then she smiled and said,

"Brilliant."


	10. Chapter 10: The start of something new

**A/N: All Characters and settings belong to J.K Rowling, our fearless leader.**

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in... a month or so? School started and I have **_**so**_** much work, but I have a bit of free time and decided to write! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I'll hopefully start updating constantly again! Love lots 3 **

_One year later_

Scorpius walked into the living room to find Rose leaning over a box, pulling out things and giving them curious looks before separating them into piles. He looked at her for a solid five minutes before she looked up and blushed. He was shocked that she said yes to moving in with him, and was even more surprised by how fast they got it done. They quickly sold their old flats and moved into a muggle building together. It wasn't a big flat, like Scorpius was used to, it had: one bedroom, one and a half bathrooms, a living room, a study, and a small kitchen. It was the perfect size to start their lives together, although Rose didn't know what he had up his sleeve. While Rose was working late one night last week, Scorpius went to her parent's house to ask her father if he could marry his daughter. At first, Mr. Weasley looked like he wanted to bloody murder Scorpius, but after a minute of deep thought and teary eyes, he said yes. A few days after, Mr. Weasley went with him to a local jewelry dealer to pick out a ring for Rose. It's a simple ring, in Scorpius' mind. It's a 4-carat diamond, with 5 .75-carat diamonds on each side and it has a silver band. Mr. Weasley approved, Mrs. Weasley approved, and Scorpius knew Rose would love it. He was planning on proposing on their 4th anniversary, which was more than a few months away, giving him plenty of time to plan and to make sure everything was perfect.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Rose creep up behind him and was suddenly smashed back into reality when she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a quick squeeze.

"You looked very lost in thought, everything okay?"

He turned to face her and gave her a kiss on the forehead,

"Mmm everything's fine, love. You ready to turn in for the night?"

She gave him a sly look and said, "Not exactly"

Thinking she meant something else, Scorpius leaned down for a kiss and, instead of feeling her soft lips against his, felt her finger push against his lips and he heard her laugh.

"I didn't mean that, crazy."

He made a pouty face and was rewarded by the sound of her laughter and the feeling of her lips against his, even though it didn't last for a while.

"We have time for that later, I want to show you something!"

She took his hand and led him to the couch, pushing him down and quickly leaving the room. As confused as he was, Scorpius was hoping for some kind of reward, along the lines of minimal clothing and their bedroom. What could he say? The entire week they've been unpacking and haven't had much time to do, well, other things. Before he could let his mind drift to such things, Rose walked in with a big book in her hands and a smile on her face.

"What's this?" he asked curiously, picking up the book.

"I don't know, my mother sent it in the post today. Let's open it"

She opened the book and her smile widened even more, if that was possible. The book was filled with pictures of her and Scorpius from their 7th year at Hogwarts, pictures which Rose kept under he bed at her parents house, to last week when he came with her to a family picnic. With the pictures were quotes from one about the other, from the phone calls with Rose and her mother to Scorpius and Hugo. The last page was blank with a little sticky note attached saying "_Hopefully more memories where this came from. Much love, mum and dad"_

"Your parents are fantastic," Scorpius whispered, and Rose felt her heart drop. While his parents loved her, they haven't contacted Scorpius _or _Rose in months. She knew that they were out doing business and enjoying their lives, but she also knew that he wanted them to be as involved as her parents were in their relationship. She sighed, intertwining their fingers and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yours are too. They'll come around, I promise."

He nodded and turned to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"_Now_ can we get to the fun stuff?"

He felt her laugh and got up from the couch, picking her up in his arms and leading her to their new bedroom where they had some serious catching up to do.

_Their 4__th__ anniversary_

He couldn't sit still. He couldn't stand still. He couldn't think or breathe properly. Tonight was going to be the biggest night of his life and he had _no _idea how he felt about it. _What if she said no? What if she thought the ring was too big? What if she thought it was too small? What if she didn't want to get married yet? What if she didn't want to marry __**him?**_ He told himself to calm down, and reached for the black velvet box in his pocket. Before he could take it out and polish it for the 100th time tonight, Rose walked downstairs and Scorpius felt all of the breath leave his body. He knew in the back of his mind that she always dressed up for their anniversaries, but tonight she looked even more beautiful. She had on a sleeveless black dress that fell right above her knees, her hair was curled perfectly and she had on a string of pearls and matching earrings. The best part of the outfit, though, was the shoes. They were glittery pumps that added surprise and fun to the classic outfit. He couldn't help but smile, which made her smile in return.

"You look gorgeous." He said as she walked closer to him, where he could get a whiff of her floral perfume. _The flowers, always the flowers._

"You don't look so bad yourself," she laughed and pulled his hair a bit. He couldn't help but gawk at how stunning she looked, which made her turn an adorable shade of red.

"So, where are we going tonight?"

He gave her a look that said "hahahaha as if I'm telling you missy", took her hand, and disapparated. They landed with a thud on a field. The field. The field where he told her he loved her for the first time. Scorpius had been thinking about where he would propose for months and couldn't help but think that this was the perfect place. It's where their relationship got started for real outside of Hogwarts, and it's when their lives should start together too. If she said yes, that is.

"Is this…?" She turned to him with tears in her eyes and gave a whoop of joy when he nodded. He watched as she danced around, pick up Gerber daisies and putting them in her hair. Before she would turn into a giant flower, he took her hand and led her up a hill to where he had a table for two set up. Candles were floating in mid-air, flowers on the table, and silver platters full of her favorite foods were waiting for them. He took her hand and led her to the table, pulling out a chair for her and then going to sit on the other side. Rose could tell he looked nervous and had no idea what was going on.

_What could he be doing…_


	11. Chapter 11: Mr and Mrs Scorpius Malfoy

**A/N: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, our beautiful queen.**

**Another month away! I'm so sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it! I have some days off coming up so I'll try to write then! Anyway, on with the show! **

_She's figuring it out, _he thought. He felt his face redden and his palms sweat, making it _that _much more obvious that he was hiding something. And the thing that he was literally hiding in his pocket kept popping out at the wrong times, like when he leaned over the table to give her a kiss. He had the perfect idea in his mind and didn't want it to be spoiled by a rowdy box. Rose, on the other hand, couldn't stop peeking around the table, and at Scorpius, to figure out what he was hiding. She knew him better than he thought, so she knew something was on his mind. Was he going to break up with her? On their fourth anniversary? _No, _she thought, _he wouldn't do that._ But would he? Hmm no. Was he cheating on her? Was he moving out? Did his father contact him? What the bloody hell was going on!

"What's wrong, love? You look like you're going to barf," He said, reaching across the table to take her hand, brushing his thumb across the top of her fingers. Rose looked at their joined hands, smiled, and shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, Scor. You've been acting weird all night and I can't figure out why." She watched as his eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. She withdrew her hand and crossed her arms across her chest. She felt herself growing irritated while Scorpius felt himself growing aroused. The way her arms were crossed on her chest pushed her breasts up seductively, and her dress was inching up her thigh. He cleared his throat and ran his hands through his hair, trying to distract himself from all of her exposed flesh. After a minute or two of staring at him, Rose finally caught onto his emotions. She had felt desire stirring within her all evening; he just looked so bloody sexy. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes, and a white button down shirt. The top three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up, exposing the top of his hard, defined chest. Rose squirmed in her seat, wondering how much longer it would be until she could take that shirt off of him. She was thrown back into reality when he cleared his throat and Rose remembered why she was mad at him in the first place. She watched as he stood up, crossing to her side of the table and held out his hand.

"Care to go for a walk, my love?"

She looked up at him questioningly, but when she looked into his blue-grey eyes, filled with love and desire for her, she felt all of her anger melt away. Taking his hand in hers, she stood from the table and they started walking. The stars were filling the sky, reminding Scorpius of the first time they came here.

"The stars are beautiful, no?"

Rose turned to him with a huge smile on her face, remembering the first time that line was pulled on this very same field. Suddenly, Scorpius stopped walking, making Rose stop too. _What is going on?_ She thought. Rose saw the look on his face and knew that this would be a life changing moment, just like the first time.

"Rose,"

"Scor,"

"I love you"

She smiled like an idiot, heat rushing through her body every time he said those words.

"I love you too."

To her confusion, Scorpius shook his head.

"No, Rose. You don't understand. When I say I love you, I mean every bit of you. I mean the way your hair is a mess in the morning, how your tea looks like yogurt because of all the cream you put in it, how you always stretch whenever you sit in the purple chair by the fire, the faces you make when you put on your makeup, the way you feel under my hands, how we fit like puzzle-pieces when we fall asleep at night. I never want it to end. I was wondering if being with you, you know, forever was the right thing for me and I realized it was. I could never, ever feel like this with anyone else. Ever. You make me feel like I'm invincible, loved and desired, and valued all at the same time. I never want this to end,"

Rose gasped as Scorpius got down on one knee, pulling a little velvet box out of his pocket.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…Rose Jane Weasley, will you marry me?"

Rose couldn't believe that this was happening. He was proposing. He, Scorpius Malfoy, wants to spend the rest of his life with her, Rose Weasley. This was too good to be true.

"Yes. Yes! A million times yes!" She threw himself in his arms, reveling in the way her soft body molded to his hard one. He crushed his lips against hers and their commitment and love for one another was sealed. He pulled back, taking a _gorgeously stunning_ ring out of the box and slipping it onto her left ring finger. It was perfect. Not too big, not too small, chic but simple and classic all at the same time, she loved it almost as much as she loved him. Almost. Her face was starting to hurt from smiling too much, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to stand at the top of the hills and yell, "Rose Weasley is engaged to Scorpius Malfoy!"


	12. Chapter 12: Where are we now?

**A/N: All characters and most settings belong to JK Rowling, our fearless creator. **

**See? I'm updating more frequently! I'll be done with this story soon (only a few chapters left to go!) so leave me requests for other stories! (Not doing romione..Sorry!)**

"And and and he asked me to marry him under the stars and the ring is _stunning_ mum! You have to see it! I'll show you but AH mum it was so perfect I can't even begin to tell you"

Hermione could see the huge smile on her daughters face, even though they were on the phone and miles apart. She was so happy for her daughter, thrilled that she found such a good partner to spend the rest of her life with. _He'd treat her well, I know he will_ she thought. After congratulating her a few more times, they hung up and Rose went into the living room. She found Scorpius, her fiancé, sitting on the couch with the cordless phone in his hands. She felt her heart drop, knowing what he was thinking about. She sat down next to him, throwing her arm around his shoulder.

"Call him"

He turned to her and she could see the sadness lingering in his eyes.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

She shook her head, "He does. He's just busy. He loves you, Scor. Just call him."

She kissed the top of his head and walked away. A minute later, Scorpius could hear the shower go on. He sighed and punched his fathers cell number into the phone. It rung six times before he picked up.

"Draco Malfoy"

Scorpius gulped, taking a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah, how have you been?"

"We've been well. Your mother is doing well as well. How are you?"

"I'm great, actually. That's kind of why I was calling. Rose and I-"

"You broke up? Oh I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, even though his father couldn't see it.

"No, Dad. We're engaged."

No answer. They sat in silence for a moment.

"That's fantastic, son."

Scorpius could hear the sadness in his fathers voice and wondered why it was there. He liked Rose, loved her even. Why did he sound upset? The more he thought about it, the more he became annoyed. His parents didn't want anything to do with him and his father isn't even excited about his life-changing news.

"Really? 'Cause you don't sound too excited, at all."

"No, Scorpius. I am happy for you. I just…I wish I was there. Not there when you proposed, obviously. But somewhere near you so I could take you out for drinks and congratulate you properly, not over the phone miles apart."

Scorpius felt all of the breath leave his body. His father missed him.

"Well that's not my fault you're so far away."

"I know, Scorpius. It's mine. I'll try to come home and see you soon, okay?"

"Sure, dad. Thanks."

"No thanks needed, you're my son and I love you."

"Love you too. Tell mom the good news, yeah?"

"Yeah, I will. Call soon."

And with that, they hung up. _Well, that went better than expected, _he thought to himself. He stood up and walked into the bedroom, hearing his fiancé still in the shower. His fiancé, Rose said yes. She wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He, Scorpius Malfoy, was engaged to Rose Weasley, the most wonderful woman in the world. _Well, this should be fun._

The fun soon ended, though, when work started. Less time was spent with each other and more time was spent on work. Wedding plans were pushed to the side and meetings were put first. Their work schedules were different; Rose worked from eight to six while Scorpius worked from ten to nine. Rose worked with co-ed workers while Scorpius worked with mostly woman, much to Roses dismay. While she knew he was completely committed to her, they were engaged after all, the thought of him spending time with other women made her…jealous. She didn't spend that much time with other men! Besides, most of her male co-workers were interested in each other, not her. And she knew for a fact that almost all of his female co-workers were interested in him. After many minutes of pondering that and what to make for dinner tonight, Rose pulled back from her desk and started gathering her things. She quickly flooed herself back to their flat and instantly started making dinner. She decided to make chicken in a sauce that she knew Scorpius loved. It took her four hours to prepare, including setting the table and lighting the candles to set the mood. At 9:05 she sat down at the table, waiting for him to appear from the fire. She couldn't wait to have him all to herself tonight. No distractions, no work, just them. At 11:15, she was still sitting at the table alone. The chicken had gone cold and she was still alone. She sighed, very disappointed, and walked into their bedroom. She took off her black slinky dress and put on a pair of old sweats and a tee shirt, pulling her hair, which she took extra time to straighten, into a bun. At 12Am, she heard the fire go off and Scorpius cough.

"Rose?" he called, scanning the room, his eyes falling onto the beautifully set table and the now burnt out candles. He walked towards it, getting a whiff of the food. _Chicken with my favorite sauce, _he thought, _she made me dinner and I was late._

He felt his heart drop and guilt surge through him. He should have come home tonight. He shouldn't have gone to dinner with…her. Suddenly, Rose appeared in the doorway of their room, looking more upset than Scorpius had ever seen her look before.

"Oh, you're home."

He nodded, tears threatening his eyes.

"Yeah…sorry I, uh, didn't know you were making dinner."

She shrugged, turning to go back into their room. She stopped and turned around, a curious look in her eyes.

"Where were you? It's 12AM and you usually get home from work at 9."

He felt his face redden and started to feel even guiltier than he had a minute before.

"I, uh, went out to dinner with, uh, some co-workers"

He saw as she raised her eyebrows, making a "huh" noise.

"Which co-workers?"

Scorpius gulped and tugged at his collar, a nervous habit.

"Uh, well, uh Lana took me out to dinner. As, uh, a celebration I guess and we, uh, got a bit carried away."

Suddenly, her eyes started glistening and she couldn't look directly at him. She opened her mouth as if she were to say something, but changed her mind and walked back into the bedroom. She ran to the bed, quickly getting in it and stuffing her face into a pillow, letting the sobs she had been holding in take over. _He was cheating on her. He didn't love her anymore. He loved Lana, _she thought. She could hear him walk into the room and come next to the bed.

"Please don't be mad." He whispered.

Then she flipped. He expected **her** not to be mad when **he **was the one **cheating** with **Lana.**

"You expect me _not_ to be mad when my fiancé is **cheating **on me? Okay Scor. Fine." She leaped out of bed and walked directly towards the closet. She threw on jeans and grabbed a duffel bag, filled it with clothes that would last a few days, and finally faced him. He was standing in the middle of the room, his mouth opened like an idiot, eyes filled with tears.

"You think I'd ever cheat on you? **You!** The girl I've loved since I was 11? You're bloody mental if you'd ever think that."

Rose blushed, thankful for the dark lighting, she'd hate if he saw the way she looked right now.

"Well you've been spending _all _of your free time with **her! **You haven't seen me in _weeks!_ And when I do see you, all you talk about is **her!** And then you said you might be able to come home early tonight so I left work early to come home and make you your favorite dinner and, guess what, **you didn't even show up.** I'm tired of being ignored by my _fiancé! _So I'm going to rent a room at the three broomsticks for tonight and head over to my parents house tomorrow. See you when you have a _little_ bit of time, Scorpius." And with that, she disapparated.

He couldn't believe what just happened. She thought he was cheating on her. She left him for merlin knows how long because she thought he was cheating on her. The only reason he'd been spending time with Lana is because she's also a muggle house seller, called real estate agents, and he was looking to buy a house. And he was trying to keep it a secret from Rose. And the worst part was that he could see how she thought everything she did, and that killed him. He sat on their bed, pulling his face to his hands and cried.

She landed with a thump outside of the three broomsticks. After quickly renting a room and dropping off her luggage, she went down to the bar for a butterbeer. After downing the entire mug in less than 2 minutes, she felt someone at her side. Much to her surprise, it was Devon. She couldn't believe it; it had been years since she last saw him. He looked the same, tall dark and muscular.

"Hey Rosie, long time no see. Can I sit down?"

She nodded and Devon slid into the stool next to her, signaling the waiter to give him whatever she was having.

"So what's been going on? How have you been the past 4 years?"

She sighed, taking another sip of her butterbeer.

"I've been good. I'm still with Scorpius. Actually," she threw her left hand onto the table, showing Devon her ring before putting her hand back on her lap.

"But we just got into a huge fight and I don't know what'll happen now," she glanced over at Devon to find a shocked expression thrown onto his face.

"Sorry you don't want to hear this."

"No, I do. I'm just surprised you're fighting. You guys are meant to be together, Rose. I could tell that from a young age. He's a lucky bloke and I think you should talk to him. He'll die without you, you know that right?"

Rose looked at him like he was insane. He nodded, tapped her shoulder and walked off. Devon was right, Scorpius would die without her. And she would without him. She just needed a few days to think everything over. Yeah, that's what she needed. A few days to think everything over…


	13. Chapter 13: Without you

**A/N: All characters and settings and whatnots belong to JK Rowling.**

**Sorry I've been so MIA! School is too much sometimes. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Rose threw her hand on top of her alarm clock. The sound didn't even wake her up, she hadn't slept at all the previous night. She couldn't, anyway, not without his strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe. _He was probably sleeping with Lana, in her bed! _She thought, tearing her sheets off of her body and trudging over to the bathroom. _Maybe I'll head over to mum and dads house, _she thought as she climbed into the shower,_ that should cheer me up._

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Turn the bloody hell off!" Scorpius groaned, slapping the alarm clock until it turned off. He instinctively turned to his side, ready to wake up his sleeping fiancé to remember the fight they had gotten in which led to her leaving. _How could she think I was cheating on her? Doesn't she know how much she means to me?_ He thought as he turned on the shower. While on this train of thought, he wondered how he would feel if the situation was reversed. If Rose had been spending as much time with another man as he had been with Lana, he'd flip. He'd scream and cry and beat the bloody crap out of whatever idiot went _near_ his fiancé. He didn't blame her for getting so upset, but he did wish she didn't leave. _I wonder what she's doing right now. I wonder if she's thinking of me. _

_Oi, I need to stop thinking of him._ She sighed, throwing her hair into a messy bun and gathering her small bag. _Off to see mum, _she thought as she disapparated.

Hermione jumped at sound of a crack and stomping feet, knowing instantly that it was her daughter. Ron came downstairs looking quite confused, giving her a curious look.

"Rose is here dear."

He nodded, crossing the room to take her in his arms and give her a kiss.

"I'll let you ladies talk then. We still on for dinner later, love?"

"Of course."

"Awesome, see you later."

Hermione watched as Ron left the room, smiling to herself. He really did walk with a sexy wiggle, it was one of her favorite things about him. She knew she'd have him all to herself later, she needed to focus on Rose, who just walked into the kitchen. She looked absolutely frazzled, which made Hermione chuckle.

"This is **not** funny mum!"

Hermione jumped back, startled by her daughters tone.

"Sorry dear, what's wrong?"

Rose sat down, sighed, pulled her hair out of her bun and put it back.

"He's cheating on me. With some girl named Lana from work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! He's been spending all of his spare time with her, he talks about her all of the time, he just-I don't know mum but it's not good!"

"Rose," Hermione started, sitting down next to her daughter, "If someone is cheating on someone else, they wouldn't _talk _about the person. You do know that they work together, he could just be excited about making a new friend. Did you talk to him about this at all?"

Rose shook her head, taking in everything her mum had just said to her.

"I kind of stormed out. He even said he wasn't but I thought he was lying. Maybe I should have listened…"

"Oh Rose, you should go and talk to him. You never know what could be going on. And if he is cheating on you, which I highly doubt is true, then you're always welcome to stay here until you get back on your feet."

She watched as Rose stood from the table and started towards the door.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Rose nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"And he's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

She nodded again,

"Then go."

And with that, Rose disapparated.


	14. Chapter 14: Problem Solved

**A/N: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling**

_Pop_

"Who's there?" Scorpius shouted, running from the bedroom to the living room to find Rose standing awkwardly next to the table.

"Oh, it's you." He said, dragging his eyes up and down her form. Even though it had only been a night he missed her more than she imagined. Sleeping alone in their bed last night was worse than being crucioed by Bellatrix Lestrange. He knew exactly how she felt, well not exactly, and wanted to do anything he could to prove to her that he wasn't cheating.

Rose shifted uncomfortably at the way that Scorpius was looking at her. He looked like he wanted to completely ravish her, which she wouldn't mind under different circumstances. Before they could, well, do that, they needed to solve their problems.

"Sorry, were you expecting Lana?" Rose turned away and headed straight to the bedroom, plopping on the bed with her arms crossed at her chest. A minute later, Scorpius walked in behind her.

"Why do you keep insisting that I'm cheating on Lana?" He almost screamed, pulling his hair away from his eyes. "Merlin, Rose. It's bloody annoying!"

"Why Scorpius, why is it annoying? Because I'm right? Because you're _actually_ cheating on me? Or is it because I caught you cheating on me? Huh?"

With that, Scorpius started pacing around the room

"No, Rose! How could you ever think that? Do you really _ever_ think I'd cheat on **you? **Of all people? The girl I've been madly in love with since I was 11? The girl I want to spend the rest of my life with? God, Rose! I haven't even looked at a girl the way I look at you in years! No one has made me feel the way you do. Not Lana, not anyone!"

Rose sat there with a shocked expression on her face. She had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Then why have you been spending so much time with her and not me? I'm your fiancé, Scor! I don't need this!"

And that was the final straw. He sat down right in front of her and took her hands, tears threatening his eyes.

"Don't need what? Don't need me? Come on Rose, don't you know I wouldn't be able to live without you?

"Of course I need you, Scor. I just don't need the fact that you're cheating on me."

"ROSE WEASLEY I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU."

"Then what are you doing!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Fine. Lana is a real estate agent and I was _going _to surprise you with a house for our 5th anniversary and that late dinner? Remember that? Yeah I closed on one."

Rose was speechless. Absolutely speechless. He was going to buy her a house. He did buy her a house!

"And the worst part is I can totally see why you think I'm cheating and I'm not, Rose. I promise you I'm not. Do you finally believe me?"

She nodded, feeling like an absolute fool for thinking that he'd cheat on her.

"I'm sorry, Scor. I'm so sorry." She threw herself into his arms, which instantly wrapped around her pulling her closer.

"Forgive me?" She lifted her head so she was looking at him straight in the eyes. He smiled, leaning in to give her a kiss. The second their lips met, it escalated. One night apart stirred so much desire within the two of them that they couldn't wait any longer to be together. Kisses deepened, bed sheets were wrinkled, clothes were removed, love was sealed. Everything was back on track.

For now.


	15. Chapter 15: Bad News

**A/N: All characters and settings and whatnot belong to Jk Rowling.**

**Big thanks to JuliQu (or .com) and Vaventuritas (or .com)** **for giving me a bunch of ideas that'll fuel the next few chapters! Now, on with the show!**

_The Next Morning:_

Scorpius rolled over, expecting Roses warm body next to him to find a cold space where her gorgeous body once was. He sat up, listening to see if she was cooking in the kitchen. She wasn't. _Where the bloody hell is she?_ he wondered.

"Rose? Rose where are you?" he got out of bed and walked into the living room to find Rose sitting on the couch in hysterics. He instantly rushed to her side, throwing his arms around her but he wasn't exactly sure why.

"What happened?"

"Mum- **hiccup**- called- **gasp**- Hugo…" the rest of the sentence was drowned out by tears and her throwing herself on Scorpius, not that he minded in the slightest.

"What happened to him!"

"Accident—St Mungo's—Not **hiccup** breathing"

That was all she needed to say. He ran to the door and grabbed both of their shoes, took a sobbing Rose in his arms, and disapparated to St Mungo's.

Once they got their, a nurse led them to a waiting room where Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Albus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was resting her head on Mr. Weasleys shoulder, crying softly. Mr. Weasley's eyes were red-rimmed, his hands were interlocked with his wife's, and a few times he lifted her chin up to give her a light kiss. They were the cutest thing in the entire world, and Scorpius strived to be half of the couple they are someday. Rose and Scorpius quickly joined the rest of her family, joining in the grief. Hours later a healer came out, making everyone jump to their feet.

"You're the Weasleys, yeah?" He looked up from his clipboard, his had a very tired look to his eyes.

"Okay, well as you know, Hugo was very badly hurt playing a muggle sport called, em, "football". He currently has a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a broken leg. We gave him some skele-grow, but we also gave him a pretty strong sleeping draught so he won't be in too much pain. He'll also be wiped out for a while; sort of coma-esque but it's not _that _severe. I'll give you a call when you can go see him, but it probably won't be until at least tomorrow evening."

Mrs. Weasley went even paler, if possible, gripping Mr. Weasley's hand again.

"So we can't stay?"

The healer shook his head, looking apologetic. This made Mrs. Weasley start to cry again, turning to Mr. Weasley for support.

"Don't worry love. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Ron, that's your son in there! And we can't even see him!"

"I know! Do you not think this freaks me out too! But there's nothing we can do! We just have to wait. Lets go home and watch that movie again. What's it called? The Notebook? And I'll make you that marshmallow-chocolate-cracker sandwich thing you love. Okay? We'll get through this. I promise."

She nodded, giving him a quick kiss. Everyone said their goodbyes and left to their designated houses.

Scorpius and Rose walked out of St Mungo's and down the street to a little muggle coffee shop, sitting in a booth in the corner. Scorpius reached across the table to grasp Roses hand, rubbing his thumb along the top.

"It'll be okay."

She nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Let's go do something." He said suddenly

"Like what?"

"Let's uhh…"

"Go to the mall?"

"Done."

And with that, they finished their coffees and went to the mall.

Muggle malls really intrigued Scorpius, he didn't understand why they were so big and why there were _so _many stores. After hours of shopping and lots of muggle money spent, they went home. Rose and Scorpius headed to their bedroom and plopped down on the bed almost instantly.

"Ugh Scor, I'm so tired. And I have work tomorrow."

A wicked gleam came to his eyes, he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Call sick."

Rose gave him a look like he was _absolutely_ insane.

"Scor, I can't call in sick!"

"Yes you can! Or a family emergency. It's okay."

"I'll get in trouble."  
>"Family first."<p>

And that was that. He was right. Family did come first.

"Plus, we can start planning our wedding…"

"_Sold!_ I'll call in tomorrow._" _

"Sounds good."

"What kind of wedding do you want, Scor?"

This made him think. He had no idea.

"I don't know. All I care about is that at the end of that day, you'll be mine. All mine. Forever."

"True," she gave him a quick kiss, "I want… I don't know either. Oi, we really need to plan."

They laughed, cuddling and talking until they fell asleep.

The next day, Rose called in sick and they went back to the mall. After they left a makeup store called Sephora, they ran into an unexpected visitor.

"Devon!"

"Rose! Scorpius! Hi, how are you both?"

Scorpius froze. While he and Devon graduated Hogwarts on good terms, he still didn't like that he once had feelings for Rose. His Rose.

"We're okay, thank you! How's everything with you?"

"I've been better. I just broke up with my, erm, partner and I left the apartment. So now I'm looking for a place to stay."

Before Scorpius could comment, Rose jumped in…again.

"Oh, you could come stay with us! Our couch pulls out into a bed."

"Really? That's awesome, thank you! It'll only be for a few days."

"No it's fine, here's the address"

After a few minutes of exchanging addresses and phone numbers, they parted ways.

"Rose what was that about?"

"What was what about, Scor?"

"Devon! Why did you say he could stay with us?"

"Oh, Scor! You didn't catch on… did you?"

"Catch onto what?"

"He's… well, he's gay!"

"What? How did you know?"

"Well, he said partner instead of girlfriend. He was _totally_ checking you out in those jeans, see I told you those jeans looked great on you. _And_ he kept looking at you while he was talking to me."

"Hm, weird. He used to fancy you, and I guess now he fancies me. I bet living with him for a few days will be interesting…"

"Yeah, it will. We'll have to use muffilato on our room, though."

"Hah, yeah we will."

They walked home, hand in hand, wondering what it would be like to live with a gay Devon for the next week.

And, let's just say, it was sure something.


	16. Chapter 16: Interruptions

**A/N: Characters and settings belong to JK Rowling. JuliQu (on tumblr and twitter) and Vaventuritas (on tumblr and twitter) for giving me some ideas to fuel the next few chapters**

"_GET THE DAMN LYING BASTARD"_

_Draco ran. Draco ran faster than he had ever run in his entire life. He had gashes along his forearm and his face, his clothes were torn and his hair was dirty. As fast as he ran, the men chasing him were faster. They eventually caught up with him and threw him to the ground. They finally got up, and Draco was still lying on the pavement in a ball. When he looked up, his eyes had gone completely black._

Rose woke with a start. She turned to see Scorpius sprawled out on his back, completely unaware of the nightmare she just had. She checked the clock next to her bed and it read 4am. _Bloody hell, what a nightmare._ She slowly exited the bed, crossing to get the portable phone on the other side of the room. She immediately rang her soon to be father-in-law

It went straight to voicemail.

_Well, it is 4 am…._ She thought as she climbed back into bed.

Scorpius woke her a few hours later with kisses along her neck, slowly making their way down to her chest. She smiled at the feel of his scruff against her soft skin, but Devon was right outside and it'd be quite embarrassing if he walked in on them.

"Not now, later! Devon is here!"

He stopped instantly.

"Right. But later, I'm getting you all to myself."

Rose felt her face redden, and desire soar through her

"Okay."

Scorpius got up from bed, stretching his muscles, giving Rose a nice view of his _gorgeous_ body. She was too busy counting all of his defined muscles when his voice threw her back into reality,

"So, are we going to visit Hugo today?"

How could she forget about her brother!

He smirked, as if reading her thoughts.

"Yeah, can we?"

"Sure, love. We'll go after lunch."

She nodded, crossing the room to go into the shower. Suddenly, she remembered her nightmare and screamed at the top of her lungs, "SCORPIUS!"

A minute later he bolted into the room, stopping right in front of the shower.

He could never wrap his head around the sight of Rose naked, whether it be during lovemaking or in the shower. He couldn't believe that, out of all of the men in the world, she chose him. He was the luckiest bloke in the entire world.

"Yes, Rose?"

"I had a nightmare."

He felt his heart drop. He hated when she was upset and it killed him when something scared her.

"What was it of?"

She shook her head, as if trying to shake the thought from her mind.

"No, tell me."

She took a deep breath, "It was of Draco."

She looked towards him, her vision blocked by the water streaming down her face. Damn showerhead. When he didn't answer, she took it as a sign to keep going.

"He was running. And these people were chasing him and they attacked him and when he woke up…his eyes were completely black."

Scorpius froze. It sounded like what happened when you turned into a...he couldn't say it. He was taken from his thoughts when Rose turned off the shower and stepped out, still naked but drying her hair with a towel.

"It was just a nightmare, Scor. Don't worry,"

Rose could sense that he was still afraid, so she walked over to him to give him a kiss. When he didn't kiss her back she pouted and started to put clothes on.

"Oh no, don't you dare cover up that stunning body of yours."

"Well you didn't kiss me so I'm getting dressed. You lost your chance."

He walked over to her, lifting her onto the counter and attacked her mouth. She responded just as eagerly, threading her fingers through his hair and scooted closer to him. As his hands moved down her body, hers doing the same, they were getting more and more lost in each other. Right as they were about to seal the deal, they heard Devon calling them in the next room.

"Damn. That guy has always had a knack for ruining _fantastic_ moments, yeah love?"

She nodded, craving to take him there and then but unfortunately that wasn't an option. She gave him a chaste kiss, jumped off of the counter and went to get dressed. Scorpius left the room feeling very disappointed and very much aroused. Merlin, he could not wait until Devon was out of the house and they could do as they pleased.

"Hi Scorpius, sorry if I interrupted anything I just didn't know where the porridge was." Devon said cheerily.

Scorpius walked over to the cabinet above the oven and brought down a can of porridge. Devon muttered thanks and went on with making his breakfast.

"So, what happened with your, em, partner?"

Devon stiffened.

"Um, well, we got into a fight and h-em-my partner kicked me out."

Scorpius nodded, and started to smile. _He thought I didn't know... I may be straight but I'm not that stupid! _

"Hey, I'm really sorry. If you need to bring them over to talk then you absolutely can."

"Yeah, thanks Scorpius,"

Before they could continue their conversation, Rose walked in the room, ready to go visit Hugo.

"Sorry boys, did I interrupt anything?"

They both shook their heads and Scorpius crossed the room to stand by her.

"Hi"

"Hi" she smiled back. Merlin her smile did crazy things to him.

"Ready to go?"

"Mhm,"

He took her hand and turned towards Devon, who was sitting at the table staring at them with a stupid grin on his face. That git.

"Later guys"

"Bye Devon!" Rose said before they disapparated.

They walked up to the secretary at the front of St Mungos, Rose gripping Scorpius' hand like he was her only support in the entire world. The thought made him smile.

"Who are you here for?" the secretary asked in an annoyed tone.

"Weasley. Hugo Weasley."

She nodded, writing on a piece of paper what room he was in.

They went to the elevators and Rose started releasing his hand.

"You okay?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"He'll be okay, right Scor? He'll be fine."

"Yeah, he will."

She nodded again and they stepped into the elevator. Scorpius instantly took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. The doors opened and she took his hand again, walking to the room. They walked in to find a broken looking Hugo asleep in a small bed with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting on chairs next to him.

"Hi Mum. Hi Daddy."

"Hi Rosie. Hi Scorpius."

"Hi."

They crossed the room to sit next to her parents, which was a little uncomfortable at first. Scorpius felt as if he didn't belong, because he wasn't a Weasley, even though he'd be a part of their family soon enough. Mrs. Weasley finally broke the ice after a moment.

"So, Rose told me that Devon is staying with you for a bit? How is that?"

Scorpius started laughing, "Oi Mrs. Weasley, it's sure something."

Mr. Weasley spoke for the first time since they entered the room,

"Scorpius, your mum called."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she wanted to check in on us and see how everything was. She and Hermione already started wedding planning, crazy women."

"Ha, that's nice of her."

"Yeah, it was."

They spent hours and hours talking and catching up. Hugo woke up eventually and they all watched Quidditch together. It was really sweet, the whole family together, and when they left, Scorpius finally felt like they were fully accepting him.

Plus, Hugo would be coming home any day now.

Everything was coming together.

Well, not everything. They still needed to plan their wedding.


	17. Chapter 17: What

**A/N: All characters and settings belong to Jk Rowling. This chapter is a bit shorter, sorry! I've had writers block for a bit, but winter break is soon so I'll have a window of time to write then. Enjoy the little blurb anyway!**

"Scor! We have to get home! We left Devon all alone!" Rose called behind her, running down the street into an alleyway. It was the only safe place to disapparate. A few seconds later, Scorpius caught up to her and took her hand. And they were gone.

"That was fun! Did you have fun?" Rose asked cheerfully. They had just come back from an appointment with a wedding planner and so far everything was going swimmingly. Their wedding was set for May 24th, right in the middle of spring but almost summer. It was now December 7th so they had a _long_ time to plan and figure everything out. Rose couldn't wait until she was officially Mrs. Rose Malfoy, and she knew that Scorpius couldn't wait either. But, after talking to her mum and aunt, she was worried that he wouldn't enjoy the wedding planning. Rose wanted him to be as much a part of everything as he should be.

"Yeah, love. It was really fun. I like the whole color-scheme too." They decided on gold and green for Gryffindor and Slytherin. They started at Hogwarts, so Hogwarts _had_ to be a part of when they came together.

"Good, now let's actually get inside. I'm hungry!" Rose gave him a quick kiss and opened the door. The apartment was a _mess._ There were clothes everywhere. _Was Devon even home?_ She thought.

"DEVON!" Scorpius called, not getting a response. Scorpius gave Rose a questioning look before continuing to the living room. There, on the couch, was a naked Devon. Words could not even describe how uncomfortable Scorpius was. He just hoped that he wasn't alone. Finding Devon naked was one thing, but him being there alone doing… things was even worse. Devon stood up, much to their dismay, and was _bright_ red. Thank Merlin the couch blocked everything.

"Uh, sorry, um."- He looked down- "Oh god I'm sorry. You said my partner could come over for a little and um they uh did and they're um in the erm bathroom. I'll go tell them to uh, um, get dressed." With that, he ran out of the room. Rose burst into laughter the second his naked body was out of sight.

"What? What are you laughing at? That wasn't funny it was disgusting!"

That didn't stop her, however it made her laugh even harder. It took a few moments for her to calm down, and when she did she had tears in her eyes.

"Imagine if you just caught an old schoolmate on your couch, naked, with their gay partner. Would you die?"

He let out a nervous chuckle, still not finding it entirely amusing. Before they could continue their conversation, though, Devon and his partner walked back in fully clothed. Scorpius froze. His partner looked familiar…. but he couldn't place where _exactly_ he knew him from. Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Devon's partner was a man called Henry. Henry worked with Scorpius. Henry and Scorpius were working on a project together. And now, Henry is standing in the middle of Scorpius' living room.

What.


	18. Chapter 18: stickball

**A/N Most characters and settings belong to JK Rowling. Some are created off of the top of my head! I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry for being to M.I.A. I've had a lot going on. I'll try to update more! I promise!**

"Well, this is quite awkward" Henry mumbled, trying to straighten the collar of his shirt.

"Oh! Do you know each other?" Rose asked, completely unaware of relation between her fiancé and Devon's, well, bud.

"Urm, Scorpius and I work together, actually. I was just going to call you about some-" Henry started, but Scorpius cut him off, barely making eye contact.

"No business now. Save it for Monday."

Apparently the conversation was over, because Scorpius moved around Devon and Henry and made a beeline for the bedroom.

"Well Henry, it was great meeting you!" Rose said cheerfully, patting Devon on the shoulder as she followed Scorpius.

"GOD THAT WAS SO BLOODY AWKWARD!" He screamed into a pillow.

"I know, Scor. But at least we know who he's having…relations…with" Rose knew that she wasn't being comforting, but she was just as uncomfortable as he was. How awkward was that! She hated being out of the loop and she just stood there like an idiot. Blah!

"Love, I'd rather I didn't know. Ugh I need a shower." And, like a two year old, he stomped his way to the bathroom. Rose considered joining him but she knew deep down that today wasn't the day. It was too weird. No sex yet, especially when Devon was just doing it on her couch. Ew! The thought made her shudder.

Later on, after Devon left with Henry, she and Scorpius were sitting on the couch eating ice cream. Scor was watching some muggle sport where they whack sticks with balls and run to little squares on the field, which seemed quite boring to Rose. She liked the football that her dad liked, not this ball-stick sport. She was too busy reading a book, this one about something called "The Hunger Games". Scorpius kept twisting her hair around his finger absentmindedly, and she wanted to cuddle up to him so bad, but interrupting him during sports basically meant cranky Scor for a week. Surprisingly, though, he started the conversation. Apparently ball-stick was boring to him too.

"So, other than our awkward thingy today, how was your daaaay?"

She giggled like a schoolgirl, loving the good mood he was in.

"It was good. I planned my wedding! Or, some of it."

A shocked expression came upon his gorgeous face.

"You have a fiancé! Is he going to be home soon? Am I taller than him? Is he strong?" he nuzzled her neck playfully, dropping a few kisses.

"Yes, I do. No, he's not going to be home soon. No, you're not taller than him. And yes, he's quite fit. See, he played quidditch at Hogwarts and his figure is just to die for."

Scorpius nodded seriously, stroking his chin as if he had a beard. Which he didn't. Rose made him shave religiously, as she hated beards. Ugh, they reminded her of Hagrid, and, as much as she loved Hagrid, she did _not_ want to kiss him.

"So, you have some competition."

"Yes I do. Let me prove to you that I'm better than your silly fiancé." He suddenly took her in his arms and led her to the bedroom, laying her softly on their bed. He looked down at her, hair spread over the pillows, and a lovely flush was working its way up her cheeks making her look like a blooming rose. He really was the luckiest bloke ever.

"I love you"

She smiled wide, reaching up to give him a kiss.

"I love you too. But don't tell my fiancé"


End file.
